Peach Landis
Peach Landis, portrayed by Brooke Lyons, is a recurring character on 2 Broke Girls. She is an extremely rich, air-headed socialite, as well as a housewife, although a very bad one. Max works for Peach, babysitting her twin babies, whom she named Brad and Angelina. Peach frequently treats Max as though she is a servant instead of just her children's babysitter, but is heavily dependent on her, such as reminding her what her twitter password is or opening water bottles for her. However, Peach is nice to Max and sees her as a part of the family. Physical Appearance Peach is of average height with long, wavy brown hair. She has blue eyes and she is a rich, spoiled trophy wife, who dresses in designer clothes and takes great care of her physical appearance. Personality and Traits Peach is pampered and spoiled by her wealthy husband, making her extremely vain and she cares solely about herself and what other people think about her. Peach is more ignorant than naive. She does not realise her husband is cheating on her, even if she doesn't seem to really care about him. She doesn't seem to want to think most of the time, making other people do it for her, such as making Max remember her Twitter password. Family So far only Peach's children have been shown on screen. They are fraternal twins—a boy and a girl—called Brad and Angelina, obviously named after the famous acting couple Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. She is extremely air-headed. She cares more about their value to her reputation and image (the trend of celebrities adopting children) than about their well-being. This leads to her hiring a few nannies, including Max, to take care of them for her. Peach is married but her husband hasn't been seen. Her relationship with her husband can't be a strong one as Max says in 'And the Break-up Scene' that he is having an affair with another woman. Quotes Trivia *Her Twitter password is "Twitterpassword." *She thinks her daughter Angelina has a weight problem. *She doesn't know that diapers need to be changed more than once a day. *She gets her hair and make-up done before she goes to pilates class. *She likes Brad more than Angelina and says he is "the better one." *She buys breast milk from another woman. *According to Max, she doesn't eat. *She looks for a loop hole in her pre-nup. *She wanted to be on "The Real Housewives of TriBeCa". *The press releases says she was in 'And the Hold-Up' but didn't appear in the episode. *She frequently refers to the twins as Bradgelina. *She did not give birth to Brad and Angelina, she paid "a poor white hillbilly surrogate" to carry her twins to term *She thinks Angelina has a weight problem, stating Angelina gained 15 pounds in a year. Not realising that this is normal for babies. *She thinks her twins will be self sufficient by the age of two. Gallery: 2-Broke-Girls-Season-1-Episode-22-25-4c00.jpg 2-Broke-Girls-Season-1-Episode-22-23-66e6.jpg 2BG constance.jpg -And-the-Reality-Check-2-broke-girls-27449435-640-426.jpg 2-BROKE-GIRLS-And-The-Reality-Check-Episode-11-12-550x366.jpg -And-the-Reality-Check-2-broke-girls-27449419-640-449.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Recurring Characters